Bird in a Skirt
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: Au: Robin stood in front of the class cursing Wally "why not send in robin he's girly enough". Now he's attending an all-girls boarding school in Gotham City protecting some girl named Artemis from her super-villain father. Putting the disclaimer here I do not own Young Justice DC and Warner Bros do
1. Chapter 1

The night in had been a calm one in Gotham, most of the major criminals were either in Arkham, or in between crimes. On such nights Robin would be allowed to bring along one of the other protogues to tag along on patrols.

On this night Gotham was peaceful

Robin entered the bat-cave with the human blurr kid flash following closely behind him. Robin stopped, then lowered the kickstand on his motorbike while kid flash skidded to a stop

"Uncle Barry, what are you doing here?"

The flash turned to look over his protégé "Hey Wally; Batman just wanted my input on a case."

Wally slipped off his goggles and removed his mask

The image on the screen of the bat computer called his attention

"Who's the babe?"

"Artemis Crock daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress." chirped Robin, snacking on a cookie, surprising Wally causing him to jump.

Robin ignored Wally's surprise and continued the line of questioning "Why is the league interested in a 15 year old school girl?"

Batman smirk was quickly gone as he answered Robins question "Huntress has recently switched sides and with her cooperation, several cases have been closed and with new leads others have reopened. Once the League of Shadows realizes Huntress has switched sides, Artemis will become a target".

Wally finished demolishing the tray of cookies Alfred had set out "But you said only her mother has switched sides what about Sportsmaster?"

Flash put his hand on his protégé's shoulder "Sportsmaster knows but hasn't said anything yet, it's just a matter of time. He will talk if only to keep them focused on Huntress instead of Artemis.

Wally began snacking on a power bar "So then she's safe no way the shadows would attack her if Sportsmaster still works for them."

"No; it's worse." Wally was left biting into air while Flash finished the power bar.

Flash dusted his hands and continued. "The shadows have never allowed anyone who has betrayed them to escape. They go for the big three: your family your friends, and your allies."

Batman brought up Huntress' known associates on the screen "Everyone associated with the deserter is tasked to eliminate them or is used as bait to lure them out."

Wally, who had been drinking water, did not seem so thirsty anymore.

Batman closed the file and Artemis' face was the only one on the screen "Now you know why it is so hard to flip league of shadows members."

Robin flipped forward and began walking with his hands "So what's the plan?"

"Huntress has already gone into hiding. We would like to assemble a protective detail around Artemis but she is currently at an all-girls boarding school. Unfortunately the justice league is mostly comprised of men, and the few women in the league are far too busy to play babysitter.

Robin rolled onto his feet "Why not have her change schools?"

"Any attempt to move Artemis may tip off the enemy."

"The protective detail is missing one key player: someone who is always within arm's length of Artemis."

Robin began cartwheeling around the cave "What about Zatanna?"

"She is up to the task, but Zatara has prohibited her from assisting."

Batman and Flash began discussing any possible alternatives.

Wally's mind had zoned out and an idea began coming into existence at the edge of his mind but something was distracting him. He craned his neck back to see Robin had begun training.

Wally wished Robin would stop with the gymnastics, the rhythmic impact of his hands and feet were beginning to annoy him.

Robin dropped into a complete split and an idea so insane that it just might work burst from Wally's mouth. "Why not send in Robin?"

Batman and Flash both froze

Batman was the first to speak up. "That's crazy, Wally."

Wally moved to Robins side "Why not, Robins girly enough"

Wally took a few steps back "He's short for his age, has a thin build for a guy and…"

Robin uttered an unmanly shriek as he finds himself pulled in all directions surrounded by a yellow tornado.

Once the chaos is over he finds the faces of both the Flash and Batman frozen in shock.

Robin looks down and sees he's wearing a school girl outfit.

Wally now stood next to Batman and Flash "Makes one cute girl."

Robin began taking the costume off. "Wally, your craz-'

"A genius." Finished Batman.

AN: Thanks to Reina Grayson for beta reading this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Dick froze, Wally looked as if he had been slapped with a fish, Batman was silent and the laughter of Barry Allen echoed throughout the cave.

"Bruce, the look on their faces is priceless." Flash managed to say between fits of laughter. When no one else joined in he stopped and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're being serious?"

Batman swung his chair to face Flash. "I am."

Robin watched as the two mentors started arguing and silently began cheering the flash on

Flash pointed at Robin "But he's a guy."

Batman nodded "You're correct, but right now he looks like a girl."

Flash grabbed the wig from top of robins head but "He's a guy."

Batman leaned back in his chair "We need a girl and right now he's the closest thing we have at the moment."

Flash paused "But is Robin willing to help?"

Batman nodded "Of course he is."

"Actually Bruce…" Robin shook his head "I'm not comfortable doing this." Robin finished removing the costume.

Batman sighed; he called Alfred on the intercom. "Prepare a snack for the speedsters they will be up in a moment." Bruce said, and when the intercom deactivated he turned to his fellow League member. "Flash, I need a moment alone with Robin."

Flash sighed knowing Bruce would ignore anything he could say and moved over to his nephew

Flash shook kid flash from his shock.

Wally snapped back to reality "I just had the weirdest day dream that I dressed robin up as a girl and Batman called me a genius for it."

Hearing this Robin just deflated like a balloon and all his usual energy was gone. Barry really wished his nephew had kept his mouth shut.

Flash kneeled down to Robin's eye level putting his hand on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Robin remember you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Robin just nodded in understanding.

Flash and protégé stepped into Wayne Manor the door to the cave closed with a whoosh.

Batman sighed. "Robin, I know this is an unusual situation but you're the only one who can do this."

"Can't the league handle this?"

"Robin, you know why we can't."

"I just don't want to do this."

"Robin, you have to…"

"I don't have to do anything."

Robin began walking up the steps to the manor ending their conversation, but Bruce had an ace up his sleeve.

"Dick do you really want to see someone else lose their family?"

Robin stopped a few feet from the door "You would never let that happen!"

Batman moved from the bat computer over to Robin "I would do everything possible which is why I need you to do this."

"What is so important you would go so far for someone like Huntress?"

Bruce pulled down his cowl "Richard, Huntress has a lead on my parents' murderer."

Robin just let the words wash over him….She had a lead on the Wayne couple murderer

Bruce kneeled down to look Robin in the eye "I once helped you find justice for your parents. I'm only asking you to do this so I can find justice for mine."

Dick felt the weight of Bruce's words he still wants to say no but knows he can't. "I'll do it, Bruce…after all you helped me find Tony Zucco and bring him to justice, the least I can do is this."

Bruce embraced Richard in a hug and ruffled his hair "You don't know how much this means to me."

Dick smiled Actually, Bruce. "I do." With that, Dick returned the embrace with gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk over to the kitchen when Bruce stops mid stride. "Dick, why were you so adamant against being Artemis's secret body guard."

Dick folded his arms. "I was always going to do it I wanted to make sure it is absolutely necessary."

Once they enter the kitchen Barry is the first to speak." So you're going to be the girl's secret body guard?"

Dick takes it in stride sitting at the table while Wally devours heaps of sandwiches. "Yeah" grabbing a sandwich just outside of Wally's reach.

Barry doesn't say anything and turns to Bruce. "Is there anything you can't do."

Bruce Wayne smirks. "I am batman after all."

Flash smiles. "I know, but do you think he can pull it off? There's more to being a girl then looking the part."

Bruce grabs a piece of fruit. "I agree; we still have some time before the league of shadows finds out." He bites into the green apple. "I'll talk to Zatara and see if he's willing to help."

/

Normally hanging out with Zee was something that Dick looked forward to but then this was not a normal situation. They had come to the theater where Zatanna and Zatara practice the less magical version of their craft. Dick had been relaxing and was talking to Zatara when Bruce had made a comment about Richard needing to quick refresher in his escape artistry. Zatara shot him a smirk that made Dick feel uncomfortable. "I have the perfect idea of what Richard needs, it will be refreshing."

Now Dick is currently stuck upside down inside of a Chinese water torture box that Houdini once used with one adjustment made by Zatara a straight-jacket that had him sweating despite the cool water. Dick let loose the slack he had made by grabbing the front arm of his straight jacket as he relaxed then moved his strong arm toward the shoulder of the other. From there he kept his weaker arm against his stomach while finally freeing his stronger arm by moving it over his head, laying the buckle on his shoulder using his mouth to release the clasp and pulling the strap freeing his hands.

He looked up and locked eyes with Zatanna; she's watching him ready to break the glass if necessary but she seems distracted turning away with concern to something Dick can't see or hear. Dick ignored the bubble of curiosity in his mind and worked on undoing the straps on his back once he undid the clasp he lifted his arms up and the straight jacket slid to the bottom of the tank. Dick grabbed the bobby pin from his hair and quickly picked the lock strapping his legs to the top of the box. In total it took him, four minutes, to complete his escape a new personal record, but when he opens the box and breathes in the air he can hear arguing.

"Zatara, your being unreasonable."

Bruce you are the one being unreasonable

Zatanna helps him scramble out of the prison "Have they been arguing long?" asked Dick.

"Yeah." replied Zatanna as she handed him a towel "Right after they put you in the box, they began arguing over you pretending be a girl."

Richard freezes, Zatanna has this confused look finding no way to explain without sounding crazy he decides to play dumb dropping the towel "What?"

Zatanna rolls her eyes "We've known each other for four years; I know when you're lying."

Dick felt his cheeks flare up a notch in embarrassment time for the truth "This is not something I wanted advertised, but you know that protection detail Bruce has been asking Zatara to let you do".

"Yeah" said Zatana rolling her eyes. "But, my dad is a bit too overprotective to allow me to do it".

Richard went about drying his hair. "Wally gave him the idea that I could do it"

"How?" asked Zatana

Dick paused in drying his hair letting the towel cover part of his face "He dressed me up as a girl."

"Ouch, that explains the argument." said Zatanna she leaned closer "I guess you're not feeling the aster".

An evil smirk etched itself on to Richard's features "I am now". Then explains what happened

An hour earlier

Flash and Kid Flash arrive in star city to see Green Arrow. The zeta tube announcing their presence "04 Flash, B03 jack-ass".

They both pause Wally is first to speak "What the heck; Computer B03 overwrite designation Kid Flash"

"Access denied B03 jack-ass." The computer announced.

Flash tried to overwrite his nephews' designation but the system blocked his attempt as well. Flash patted his nephews shoulder "You might have to deal with that until Robin forgives you".

Dick grinned as Zatanna smiled back and playfully smacking his shoulder lightly "you're so mean

"I am going to be spending who knows how long pretending to be a girl I wanted to spread the misery." Dick said as he shrugged.

Zatanna laughs then pauses "You think it sucks to be a girl?"

/

The pair decide to escape the bickering of their fathers and into the winter of the outside world.

Dick and Zatanna had their arms linked while she questioned his previous line of thought "you really think it sucks to be a girl?"

"No I just think that they focus too much on appearance."

"Okay; one if you are going to pretend to be one you are going to have to do the same and two you grew up with a bearded lady so your view on women is null and void."

First: the bearded lady and strong man have been married happily for thirty years and second I love to see a girl all dressed up but I enjoy seeing a girl at her most comfortable."

"What do you mean? Asked Zatanna

"You, for example, look great when you're on stage but I enjoy the real you I get to see after we train together. We relax all day watching movies with the real you in your sweats with your hair tied back and no make-up.

Zatanna is blushing unlinking her arm with Richard's "I see Bruce taught you how to charm a girl."

Dick is about to say something he's been wanting to say for a while…it's too bad the illusion of Zatara appears between them asking Zatanna and Richard return to the theater at once.

Once the illusion is gone, they are left with an awkward silence.

Dick is the first to speak up "You want to get an ice cream before we head back?"

Zatanna smiles "Sure." The pair link arms once again and head out for a frosty treat.

/

A.N. I just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and favorites I have gotten so far. If you're wondering when Artemis is going to appear fear not the next chapter starts with her. I would like some reviews, I can't improve if you the reader do not review with just a bit of a critique. A big thank you to Reina Grayson for betaing every chapter so far making this work readable.


	4. Chapter 4

The Melisande academy of grace for young girls was the last place Artemis would have ever expected to go to school. The place screamed wealthy from the exotic food in the lunch rooms, the extracurricular classes which there were more then she could count to the lavish dormitories that were bigger than the apartment she shared with her mother. She loved the school, on some days she imagined it to be what Disneyland was for other kids but as of late she had little to be happy about. Artemis's mother had stopped contacting her and when Artemis confronted her father, fearing the worst, Lawrence Crock was tight lipped.

The whole situation gave her the will to finally beat Sportsmaster in hand to hand combat; yet even as he lay on the ground, bruised and beaten ,the only thing he said was her mother is still breathing.

Artemis can still feel her bruises from that day as she draws the bow string back; the bastard then had the audacity to send her a gift. It was a costume similar to her mother's huntress outfit with the addition of a tiger mask and the two blades the note said daddy's little girl with hearts on it. She let the arrow fly and watched with satisfaction as it impaled the bull-eye. There is something going on and no one is talking about it. Artemis quickly shot another and it landed next to the first shot another bull-eye. She felt her phone vibrate it was a text message from her mother telling her she's okay, that her mission had taken longer than usual and to go to the apartment a surprise was waiting for her. Artemis found it strange that her mother had sent a text but, she was just happy to finally hear from her so she packed her stuff and set off for home.

* * *

Dick sat at a small coffee shop located across the street from Melisande's academy of grace sipping his espresso getting a head start on his homework due to his future absences. He had just finished the homework for his first week away when Jason chirps in on his ear piece "Artemis has just left the school's front entrance" Dick downs the last of his espresso and puts his stuff away. He looks up to see Artemis pass his window. After a few minutes, Richard begins to follows her.

"So Dick you're going to dress up for this girl, I know I always called you a pretty boy I don't think that's going to impress her." Not wanting to look like a crazy person Richard put his phone up to his ear

"Jason, enough with the jokes; your about as funny as the joker."

"Low blow bro."

"Do you think you can handle things without me?"

"I can Dicky Boy; I just hope the old man can?"

"He's not that old."

"It's just an expression and you know what I mean."

"He'll adjust to it; just be careful, Jason."

"I will, Dick I can see why your dressing up I have to say this girl is cute"

"Do you want to take my place?"

"Nope I'm too manly but, she's definitely a Gothamite, She a diamond."

Richard raised his brow in confusion "A diamond?"

"Haven't you heard the expression about girls from Gotham?"

"No what is it?"

"I sometimes forget you grew up in the circus. Anyway, they say girls from Gotham are as tough as they are beautiful and always under pressure; it's why they're called diamonds".

"Okay Jason, hold up Artemis just got on the bus"

Dick took a seat in the back while Artemis sat in an aisle seat he began to hear arguing on the com link which meant Wally was in the cave. He raised the phone to his ear again

"Hey, Robin it the Wallman sorry about before you know I…"

"Hey freckle face, he's busy."

"Give me a minute, Jason I need to talk to Rob."

Dick sighed. "Jason, take a break, let Kid take over for a bit."

"I get it; mommy and daddy don't want me to see the fight."

After a moment Wally spoke up trying to change the subject.

"I hear you're catching a movie with Zatanna?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You guys are totally dating"

"Is it a date when you and I catch a movie?"

"No."

"Then it's not a date, especially since we're shopping for my new wardrobe afterwards."

"Look Rob, I am sorry about everything that's happened."

"Wally, is there something important you need because I am kind of busy."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Dick ignored him…following Artemis off the bus Wally continued speaking.

"If there's anything I can do….."

Robin let Wally drone on while he looked around trying to get his bearings, finally figuring out that he was a block away from where Artemis lived with her mother but why would she head home now? Unless…

"Wally there is something you can do, get Jason and have him hack Artemis' phone I think something is going on."

Robin waited outside the building for what seemed like an eternity growing impatient contacting the cave once more

"Jason anything on the phone yet."

"Don't get your superman underuus in a twist; looks like she's there to see her mother."

Robins mouth goes dry; he rushes in after Artemis.

* * *

Artemis walked into the apartment "Mom, I'm home."

Artemis set her bag down and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a soda.

"Hello baby girl"

Artemis turned around to face her father.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about your mother."

"Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She's okay; although she has abandoned you….abandoned us baby girl."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Believe it baby girl she left me, she left the shadows, and she left you."

Lawrence Crock made no move toward his daughter.

Artemis looked up in defiance, her body shifting into a fighting stance "I am going to ask one more time, where…is…my…mother?"

"Your father is not lying; your mother is gone." Stepping into the kitchen was the Demon's head himself, Ra's Al Ghul


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis arms dropped to her side

Ra's Al Ghul smiled "Your father knew you would have a hard time believing him and requested my presence."

Artemis just nodded, uncertain as to what to say next

The immortal pulled out his pocket watch checking the time, "Your mother has switched sides, and there is little doubt among the branches of the League of Assassins".

"You're lying."

"I am not, young Artemis, come see for yourself what your mother's betrayal has resulted in."

Sportsmaster pulled out a small computer and set it on the table.

Artemis watched as her mother and the Justice League swarmed the hideout in Star City. Jade, Cameron, and other members were captured. Artemis sat down unable to believe her mother had done. Turning her back on Jade and Cameron…..on family and friends.

"I don't get it? Why did she do this?" She felt her father's arm on her shoulder and for the first time she was not repulsed by the act.

Line break

Things right now are a disaster…heavy on the dis.

Robin looked over towards the group of assassins filling up the hallway ahead.

"Too many to fight by myself, only one way to get through." Robin tosses every smoke bomb he has and jumps into the fray.

Chaos erupts among the assassins' blind punches and kicks are thrown his cackle echo's everywhere adding to the confusion.

Five go down amidst the chaos; a few more are dropped by his birdarangs.

Robin pull out his eskrima sticks and manages to knock out a few more for a total of 17.

With the smoke beginning to clear, robin smashes a hallway window and fires his grappling hook.

Once the air clears the assassins scramble to the window and look up to see the grappling hook dangling from three floors above

There is a mad scramble as the few left standing rush to catch up with the boy wonder.

Line break

"Artemis, we in the shadows are your family. It is time you claim your birthright and join us."

"Baby girl, you're ready."

Artemis took a few steps away from her father.

"I'm flattered….but no thanks."

"Artemis!"

"Dad, I am not going to grow up to be another crooked Crock."

Ra's Al Ghul sighed. "Artemis the thing is we need your assistance, your mother's betrayal has put your family in an awkward position."

"You have only two choices, Artemis; join the shadows or be a hostage." added Lawrence Crock.

"Your mother will be found….but whether she's alive depends on you?"

"I don't care; you people can figure that out on your own. Mom raised me NOT to follow a path she wishes she hadn't."

Lawrence crock let out a growl lunging towards Artemis only to be pulled back by Ra's.

"Calm down, Sportsmaster, your daughter has made her choice."

A dart pierces Artemis' neck and she is caught by Sportsmaster before she hits the ground.

You should have taken the deal baby girl then maybe your mother would have survived.

Ra's Al Ghul sighed the girl was just as hard headed as the detective and son

Sportsmaster held his daughter in a tender embrace.

"I am sorry this had to occur, Lawrence."

Ra's calls over a hidden assassin and he kneels at his master's feet.

"Take the girl to our hideout in Metropolis. Make sure to change locations after every hour,"

The assassin kneels in front of Sportsmaster, who lays Artemis across his back piggyback style and walks out the door.

Ra's pats Sportsmaster on the shoulder "Nothing bad will happen to Artemis. Once this is all over, I will personally pay for the young lady's education."

There is an odd gleam in Sportsmaster's eye.

"Ra's that had to be the shortest ninja I've seen in the league of assassins."

"That is Ramu; we use him for tight spaces."

There is a knock at the door in walks another ninja "I am sorry to say that Robin has escaped."

Ra's nods "It is fine, your objective was to delay any unwanted visitors and on that account you succeeded."

Another knock at the door, in walks a man in his boxers.

Ra's goes into a tirade about professionalism when he finally recognizes the man. "…Ramu?"

Line break

Robin fights the urge to run out of the building only Bruce training echoing in his ears stops him. "don't do anything to raise their suspicions not until you're either out of range or out of sight." Robin keeps putting one foot after the other while Artemis is quietly snoozing away in his ear.

He just couldn't believe his luck finding a tiny ninja among Ra's ranks; tricking the rest into thinking he escaped; getting to the room in time to rescue Artemis. All possible because Ra's' ninjas were still only communicating through hand signals they needed to get with the times.

Robin is glad to finally make it outside when a spotlight shines down on him. Few seconds later the sound of a chopper can be heard it grows closer until it is hovering over him. The doors behind him slam open as an entire battalion of ninjas surround him.

He had to admit that maybe Ra's was more in touch with the times then he thought.

The demons head looked down from the front seat of the chopper a Victorious grin of on his face

"Robin you have done well to get so far." echoed from the helicopters speakers "the detective would be proud."

"Actually I messed up, Batman is going to be pissed." Robin shouted back smiling

The helicopter suddenly lurches to one side and a commotion can be heard in the back. Ra's looks back to see Robin fighting in the back

Ra's does a double take and looks at Robin (Dick) who's outside then the Robin (Jason) currently fighting on the helicopter "There are two robins?!"

"No duh Count dorkula." mocked Jason as he knocked out the last of the henchmen in the helicopter Ra's looked back at the Robin on the ground to find all his men defeated and kid flash standing tall with him.

Ra's sighs. "I'll concede for now."

Line break

Batman is waiting for them when they arrive Robin barely has time to lay Artemis in sick bay before the criticism starts

"You nearly lost her."

"Hey I did things exactly how you taught me."

"Then why was Jason there."

"I needed serious back up, where were you?"

"League business."

"Well this was league business Bruce! Ra's Al Ghul showing up with a small army is not something I normally handle alone!"

Bruce ignores the outburst "Is she okay?

"She's fine I'm fine too thanks for asking."

"What did Ra's want?"

"He tried to get her to join, told her about the league's crackdown and had her convinced she was abandoned by her mother."

Bruce held the bridge of his nose "I need to bring in Huntress to clarify things to Artemis."

"What's the next move?"

"We have weakened his organization for the first time in centuries so his focus will be on the rebuild."

"What about Artemis?" Dick questioned, worried about the girl that had been drugged.

"You start guarding her tomorrow."

"Are you crazy did you not hear me? Ra's himself came to try and convince her to join."

"Obviously the situation has changed So the plan has had to change."

AN: Thanks should go to my beta Reina Grayson, I really struggled with this chapter and her insight cleared the cobwebs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Artemis woke up it was in pure darkness, it took her only a moment to realize she was on a hospital bed of some sort. She could hear voices but, they were muffled unable to catch what they were saying. Last thing Artemis remembered was Lawrence Crock and Ra's Al Ghul arguing, her hand flew up to her neck to where the dart had struck the skin of her neck. She had been captured to try and lure her mother back out of hiding, a mother who had thought of her as a part of the life she wanted to leave behind. She ignored those thoughts to the best of her ability it could be that her father and Ra's Al Ghul were lying but, in the back of her mind lingered the thought that maybe she was the one lying to herself. Artemis took a deep breath right now was not the time to think about anything except escape afterwards the real truth would be found. She slipped out of the bed without making a sound the light from under the door led her to the only exit in the room, she jiggled the door slightly finding it open.

"That strange." thought Artemis. "Aren't prisoners usually locked up, unless it's another one of dad's test?" This girl isn't going to let the shadows dictate her life she would turn the tables on them first chance she got. She peaked her head and looked around her father voice rang through her mind demanding she analyze her new environment she hated the bastard but, his training had saved her from kidnapping more than once. Artemis was in a cave of some sort with a giant screen that had been the source of illumination through the door. She looked around the cave the screen illuminated enough of the darkness that all she saw were dark shapes in the distance, she could not distinguish anything. Nothing had attacked her yet, was this really a new test? Artemis walked up to the computer it asked for a password. The girl scanned the keyboard the most worn keys were usually more likely to make up the password. Right as she was about to attempt to crack the password she noticed a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows it was still hot. She turned around and faced a league assassin in full garb.

Artemis swung first, he took a few steps back. She followed up with the hot chocolate from the monitor in her other hand tossing it at him cup included. The assassin side stepped the chocolate and caught the cup in mid air. "You shouldn't have done that Al would be angry if you broke his cup." Artemis knew things were going way too easy Al must be her handler and the assassin standing there with his grin was there to test her, the whole situation was beginning to piss her off. She went in launching a series of blows that he blocked with ease, it is the weirdest fight of her life. Why? aside from the blows he catches with his hands he would weave and bend dodging blows with minimal effort is this what it is like fighting a master? The assassin even cartwheeled over a punch finally Artemis caught his arm and tossed him with her best judo throw he flew through the air tucked himself into a ball flipped once and was back on his feet cackling for the first time in her life Artemis felt outclassed.

The assassin messed with his glove adjusting it "look why not just join us the league is full of powerful men and women, you can take what you want with your own hands, and no one would judge you over your mother, after all she was the one to betray you first abandoning you like that".

"You can stick it where the sun don't shine, I already told your master no so either put me in a cell or kill me already, I am done with these test either way".

The assassin smiled pulling off the mask "told you she would say no…no matter what"

lights flare to life slightly blinding Artemis she blinks out the spots in her eyes and takes everything in there to her right was the Batmobile, above it hung its jet counterpart, an armory hung against the wall nearby, and next to the giant penny stood the dark knight himself and Huntress. without even thinking Artemis rushed over to embrace her mother "I can't believe you ever thought I would even think of abandoning you." said Huntress, her voice breaking.

"I am just glad that you didn't." replied Artemis through tears of joy

In entered a man in scarf, goggles, and hat carrying a tray of cookies and two steaming mugs. "I believe the ladies need a moment alone. Batman and Robin you are needed upstairs the others have arrived for the debriefing."

Robin looked back once more before heading upstairs.

Line break here

"Artemis I am so sorry for putting you though so much but Batman wanted to be sure you would not join the shadows and your father."

"Why?"

"Batman is really paranoid."

"No, I mean why did you leave? why did you not warn me or at least tell me you were leaving?"

"Artemis, do you remember what happened on my last mission?"

"Yeah, you and dad were infiltrating Star Labs to steal something you faked a major bomb scare to lure the league away."

"Your father created a real accident…a child died in the explosion."

"That's not your fault."

"I tried to save the kid but your father stopped me. I could have saved that child."

"Its dads fault." Artemis said and her face showed her anger.

"Your father saved me. If he had not stopped me, I would be dead or if I was lucky in a wheelchair. The fact that it happened plagued my conscience to no end. That day I realized you may have to do the same one day."

"I would never become a criminal."

I know that but no one becomes a criminal by choice. To protect you from the life and redeem myself I would have to leave the Shadows behind. So I went to the only man to face the demon's head himself and survive…Batman. Now you know what happens to those who try to leave. I tried to shield you by staying away and with both your father and sister full members I thought you would be safe but when that failed Batman had Robin himself watch over you.

"Whats going to happen now?"

"Batman will explain that very soon"

Artemis stomach growled loudly "Sorry I haven't had a bite since school."

"Try the cookies they are delicious." Huntress said with a smile, happy that her daughter would never take up her old life.

line break

Dick sat down sipping orange soda next to him was Jason who was dressed in full Robin garb sitting on the arm of the couch playing on the computer in the wrist of his glove. Sitting across the pair was Red Arrow who seemed to be anxious to get to business from the tapping of his foot and Aqualad who stood still as a statue and calm as the depths of the ocean.

Batman enters the room as imposing as ever only the Robins can tell that Bruce is more tired than usual he is blinking more and his hand is grasping the belt a tic he gets when he hasn't been sleeping well like a small part wants him to take a break from Gotham thought Jason. Batman is followed by Zatara and Zatanna who sits down next to Dick looking exhausted

"Everyone in this room is sworn to secrecy…of the league only Zatarra, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and I are privy to knowledge of the op."

"What is the op?" Asked Red Arrow who was messing with his collapsible crossbow.

"The op is a protection detail for the daughter of Huntress, who has switched sides."

"Could this be a trap?" Asked Aqualad

"The information we were given was good we even managed to shut down major shadow ops in both Metropolis and Star City."

"The League of Shadows has never let anyone escape their wrath before. What is to stop them from coming after the target?" Asked Green Arrow.

"I apologize, Batman, but even we cannot keep her safe for the rest of her life." added Kaldur.

"The op will run parallel with the league's set of operations to take down the shadows."

"Is that even possible?"

"The only way for Huntress and her family to be free of the shadows is prove to Ra's Al Ghul it would be more beneficial to let them be."

Roy scoffed "It sounds like the league is going to war."

"We are."


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting to discuss the security detail for Artemis everyone but Dick and Bruce left to prepare in the little time left. The young protégé followed Bruce down into the bat-cave where Huntress sat with Artemis the two ended whatever conversation they were having.

"Have you finalized my daughter's protective detail?"

"What…mom what are you talking about?"

"We just finished tying up a few loose ends; it begins tomorrow".

"Thank you, Batman".

"Mom, what is going on?"

Huntress takes Artemis hands into her own. "You will be safe under the League's protection, I need to finish what I have started."

"You're leaving me…again?"

"Artemis, if you haven't realized it yet…this is for your own good."

"I would feel better if I could just stay with you?"

"Artemis, leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I only do it because I want you to get an education."

"Kind of hard to do with my father and the shadows gunning for me?"

Batman spoke up "I have set up a protection detail to keep you safe while you go to school."

"What will I do when they show up? You know no matter how well I hide the Shadows will find me?"

"Don't worry, Robin will be watching over you just in case?"

Artemis eyed Robin. "I don't think he can handle it, he's tiny."

"So quick to forget how badly I beat you earlier?" Robin mocked.

"I only held back because you were so tiny." snapped Artemis.

Artemis and Robin are pulled away from each other by their respective parent before the argument can escalate.

"Calm down Robin." Batman put a hand on his shoulder he looked up to meet Huntress' gaze. "Either way there will be no problems Huntress, Artemis will be unrecognizable and safe."

A Few days later

"Come on Ann everyone has a price what's yours?"

"I don't care how much money you have get the hell out of my office now!"

I watch Maroney walk out my office wishing I had batman on staff so the corrupt bastards in the city would leave my school well enough alone.

I try not to judge for the kids sakes but after three of the prestigious private schools in Gotham were shut down for a bat problem of all things. The rich and powerful were scrambling for the limited space in the remaining schools. Gotham Prep is the second best school much to my chagrin but then Gotham Academy biggest donor is Bruce Wayne if only that Grayson kid had been a girl. I pop a few pills to deal with the migraine I will be getting, I have a meeting with the Falcone parents next. I leave the safety of my office to get the necessary files when I hear tapping.

"Hey, this isn't a hotel service kiosk" I snap. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat as my eyes took in the visage of a blond haired Adonis.

"Hello." he smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

"I 'm…sorry." I stuttered. "But we are no longer taking in any more students."

He raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I am not that young am I?"

"Oh no…no." shaking my head for emphasis feeling more like a school girl with a crush by the syllable "You're not, uh what are you here for?"

"I am the new English teacher, an emergency hire due to the influx of new students." he pointed over to the corner. "Do you mind if I use a computer? I just need to sign in to my account and printout the attendance sheet for my classes."

"Yes, of course sorry, with all the chaos of late it's been hard to keep track of who works here."

He waved it off. "It's fine."

I watched as he sat down and plugged in a USB.

"Hey, you're not allowed to do that!"

He turned away from the screen. "I'm sorry I just don't have my password memorized yet so I keep them on this encrypted drive."

"District policy is to write you up."

He tenses up for a moment.

"It's okay, just get it memorized soon though and don't do it again, uh what's your name?"

"Robin Locksley."

"Exotic."

"Thanks."

I hand him his printouts. "Would you be interested in getting drinks sometime in the future."

He blushes a shade of red I have never seen before.

"I'm sorry I'm eighteen."

Now it's my turn too blush he walks out before I can apologize

"I'm too old for him." I sadly said to myself.

Line break

Roy heard laughing on his com he put his phone on silent and up to his ear

"It's not funny."

"I think you should have said yes."

"I think you should shut up, R2."

Jason typed away at the bat computer but Roy could hear the smirk on his face.

"There is no two, I am the only Robin now".

"If that's true what's going to happen to him once this is over?"

"I don't know, he could be mini bat or bat mite."

"You could always trade shifts?"

"Not happening; I waited two years to get the chance to make the title my own."

Roy didn't think Dick would just let Jason take the title without a fight but decided to focus on the mission.

"Have you finished setting up their covers?"

"Yeah, Nyx and Atalanta are all set up and waiting for you to show up for their first day of class."

"Who's named what?"

"You can't even figure it out? You should know your greek lore."

"Why would I even need to know that?"

"You'll regret it if Wonder Woman shows up on your doorstep needing help."

Roy noted the value of the advice and stood at the door for the class trying to compose himself.

"I have to go now, R2, I'm late for class."

"Just remember when you see Robin for the first time point and laugh."

Roy ignored the comment and stepped into the classroom.

He scanned the classroom looking for Robin and Artemis as he stood in front of the whiteboard and blown away the magic worked too well even he had no idea that amongst all of his female students was Robin and Artemis. Even Robin short stature which always ensured he stood out amongst the sidekicks helped him blend in.

'Time to get to work.'

"Hello, my name is Mr. Locksley and we are all new here today, some of you come from Arkham heights while the rest of you are from St Joan's academy."

Robin stifled his giggles when Roy began to rub his chin the way Oli tugged at his beard pacing in front of the board.

"Trying to figure out the curriculum seems kind of crazy right now with the whole class at different points of their studies. Since I have a chance to ignore the state's guidelines for the term I want to do something experimental, we are going to focus on Shakespeare. The class will be grouped into teams of five. The groups will then be assigned a four page paper on a given story and must act out a scene from said work. There are a total of twenty-five students enrolled so that makes five groups."

"Starting with the first group I will call you up and have you introduce yourselves to the class then give you the required reading.

"Karey, Nix, Marika, Atalanta, and Tokiko please come to the front of the class".

Four girls walked to the front of the classroom.

Robin was the only one still glued to his seat this was the moment of truth. How he acted in the next moment would make or break the illusion. He stood up and took his place in front of the class taking his place next to Artemis.

Robin stood in front of the class feeling his heart begin to race every eye in the room was focused on his small group.

Tokiko a girl with a scar that crossed the bridge of her nose stepped up first.

"My name is Tokiko; I am fifteen and I am going to only say this once don't ask about my scar. I probably won't be here long so if I give you a cold shoulder don't take it personally." She returned to her desk while Roy circled her name on the attendance sheet to do a background check later.

A red head with a notable gap in her teeth stepped up next I am Karey Hamilton, Gotham girl born and raised I use to run track at my previous school I hope to make some new friends here.

"Are you related to Mayor Hamilton by any chance?" Asked Roy

"He's my uncle."

"That's nice."

Kerry sat back down at her desk

Robin felt a little better that Tokiko girl had shifted the focus of the entire class, the students had all begun to zone out.

The next girl was Marika, a long brown haired girl who could be defined as a girly girl. She is thin and frail looking but she stood up before the class showing none of the frailty. "I am Marika, I am always pushing myself to improve; I want to be the best." The girl sat down at her seat leaving Robin and Artemis alone in front of the class.

Roy looked at the pair and compared them to his memory they looked nothing like their real Id's Robin is the shorter of the two and he only figured out who they were by process of elimination.

Robin stepped up first "My name is Nix, I have Pnigophobia so I don't do hugs, I am thirteen, I have skipped a few grades and Atalanta is my dear sister."

Artemis took this as her cue to step up and speak. "I am Atalanta I am sixteen, I enjoy sports and the outdoors and there is no way I am doing Romeo and Juliet again."

Roy nodded taken aback by the statement "Don't worry okay your group is doing "Much ado about nothing"."

Roy called up the next group while the pair returned to their desks.

Robin sat down feeling relieved he survived close scrutiny and no one shouted it's a guy. He then felt his phone vibrate he checks to see who it is its Babs.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin read the message

_Hey Dick,_

_I just heard from the head of the mathletes you injured yourself rock-climbing again. I would like to say that you should cut back on the high risk activities but, I guess few things compare to the thrill of being an acrobat. the team should be fine without you for a while we can handle central city without you this Friday and our match against Blüdhaven will be close if you're not healed up by then. You'll need to be back and ready by the time we face Alexander Luthor prep in two months' time, I hate to admit it but Gotham needs its champion to hold onto its title. I hope you get better soon, school already seems to be quieter and I am beginning to miss your debates with the entire English department over words like whelm._

_Trying to stay traught and hoping you get well soon_

_Babs_

"Did you get a message from your crush or something." asked Artemis

Dick clicked a button turning the screen off and shook his head "No, just a message from a friend."

Line Break

Artemis eyed the boy wonder but his face maintained that goofy grin of his. How this goofball, currently dressed as a girl, could be Robin the boy Wonder. The whole thing was a major letdown from the way the adults had spoken of the young protégé. He could fight sure Artemis had learned that herself but the legend of the boy wonder sometimes nearly eclipsed that of the bat's.

The whole reason for the inconsistency…the adults.

All of the adults never mentioned his size or the fact that he was not bulging with muscles would have given a proper perspective on the Bird. Was it really so impressive that he could fight so well at such a young age. The fact remained that the boy wonder had shifted both the supervillain and superhero worlds when he joined the super friends as her father liked to call the gathering of superheroes.

Every child who grew up in the time before Robin was given a choice of whether to begin initiation at 15, then Robin appeared looking to be no older than ten it got the adults talking. Robin's list of accomplishments, only added fuel to the gossip rescuing hostages from the joker to hacking his way into Lex corps systems. When speedy joined up with Green Arrow it was another sign that the status quo would be changing. Ra's Al Guhl decided then that training the next generation of villains was vital lest the Shadows falls behind the league.

There is a burst of activity as people step out their chairs interrupting Artemis's observation of the boy wonder "what's going on?"

"Introductions are over we have to get together with our group."

Artemis followed the boy wonder sitting on his left when they arrived at the table. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next when Robin or Nyx, mentally reminding herself to call him by the other name, as it was definitely going to be easier than calling this goof Robin, stood up.

Nyx stood up then grinned "I know what you all want to say I hate group projects." He looked around "am I right."

Few people nodded while others were spaced out.

"Trusting someone to do what's expected of them is hard and then there's that disparity between those who want an A and those who want to squeeze by with a C. I say that we all meet to work on the project together after school every Friday just to check in to see where we are all at."

Everyone just nodded except for the Tokiko girl who seemed to have a look of guilt briefly appear on her face. When the bell rings everyone else in their group leaves while Robin seems to take his time packing his things away forcing Artemis to wait for her undercover bodyguard.

Tokiko was about to leave when Nyx approached her. "Look, I know you're worried about the assignment since you move all the time. I'm willing to help you finish it and I'll be your understudy for the scene, so don't worry about it too much."

It seemed to Artemis like the girl Tokiko had a do not care attitude when her features became soft and she smiled. "I would like that very much."

Artemis watched as the girl walked out the classroom just little bit friendlier.

Once the room was empty Artemis asked the question on her mind "Do you think she's a league assassin? Is that why you were so nice?"

"No, I, I….." he sighed "Before Gotham I was on the road all the time. I know how hard it is to make friends when you might never see them again."

"Then why?"

"Why not?"

Before she could ask him anything more he told her to hurry up or they would be late for class.

**AN: I apologize for how long it has been since my last update and for how short this chapter is. There had been a lot happening to keep me busy. I cracked the tablet I used for writing this story and the dark mood that ensued was not helpful towards the writing process.**


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis found an isolated spot in the library, a temporary safe haven from the boy wonder. Their interactions had left her pride battered and bruised. Sportsmaster may have never spoiled his children, he demanded perfection after all, but the results were hard to argue with a perfect GPA and the ability to take down the entire wrestling team before her first training bra. Ra's had begun his little program of training the next generation in the last couple years it was how she could afford to go to such a nice school like The Melisande Academy of Grace when her parents were either in prison or on the run. Artemis had been proud to be the best in her extracurricular activities with the League of Shadows. Ra's approaching her was evidence of that fact. Yet in the last twenty four hours she had been shown up by the boy wonder. Robin's alter ego, Nix, was the talk of the school for her quirkiness amongst the staff and students. Correcting the teachers' pronunciation in Italian and his unparalleled knowledge of mathematics had made him the classes go to brainiac. 'Robin is just too damn perfect, the person who said there will always be someone better in the world must have been talking about the bird.'

Artemis cracked open her Chemistry book, her professor was an uptight old man that was known by the entire school for his harsh grading standards. She had been studying only for a few minutes when someone sat down setting a paper plate with a slice of pizza on the table. Artemis looked up at Robin then glanced towards the librarian in her office.

"You know there is a no food policy in the library"

"Eat, your mother made me promise to watch over you, to make sure you don't overdo it on studying and miss a meal like you always do."

Artemis noted that she actually was hungry; she glanced at the librarian who was still in the office before grabbing the slice. "Thanks" said Artemis after a few bites.

"That's alright just finish before the librarian catches on to us, Robin's eyes shifted around the room before he leaned back in the chair putting his feet on the table."

"Nix."

"Yes, Atalanta?"

"You're wearing a skirt."

It took Robin a minute to process the fact before sitting down properly

"Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're wearing spanks."

Robin pulled out a laptop, cracking his knuckles before typing away.

Artemis annoyance returned anew with each click of the keyboard preventing her from focusing on the material at hand. 'Couldn't he use one of the school computers, his typing is driving me nuts, wait?'

Artemis closed the book. "I thought you finished the homework in class."

"I did, but I still have homework from my civilian identity."

'That sucks I guess he's taking a leave from his real life.'

Artemis peaked over his shoulder to peak at his work and felt her brain freeze in an attempt to comprehend the equations "What is that?"

"Astrophysics."

'He was a gosh darn genius as well!' Artemis could no longer withstand the brilliance of such perfection "Watch my stuff I'm going to the water fountain for a drink."

Robin nodded returning his attention to the computer typing with gusto.

Artemis reached the fountain and took a quick drink before wandering off.

She felt the need to be alone.

Line break here

Dick had managed to keep his face straight when he showed Artemis the page on astrophysics, he may be a mathlete, but even he struggled with the more advanced aspects of physics. Wally was better at handling such calculations but then he had enhanced his ability to learn in the first place with recreating the flash's accident. Dick switched back to his paper on Much Ado About Nothing, lucky that he had read the play thanks to Bruce and Alfred's love of collecting first editions. When he was around Artemis, he had to ensure the reputation of Robin lived up to the urban legend.

Line break

Artemis kept putting one foot after another as she wandered around the school she passed classrooms filled with students staying late for extracurricular activities. Painting, sculpting, sports, music, the school even offered a Driver's Ed course. Artemis watched as a car swerved erratically through the parking lot abruptly stopping.

The door opens the instructor looks livid "Marika! You didn't even look at the drivers handbook did you?!"

"I swear I did" The petite girl called out as she chased after the teacher.

Artemis was about to leave when one of the girls made a statement.

'What's with the weird guy?'

"Karen I think he might be an otaku; look at the way his hair sticks up in weird ways defying gravity."

Artemis turned around and felt the air catch in her chest. 'That's no otaku that's Klarion the Witch Boy.'

She watched…debating what to do, sure Robin was amazing but even Ra's was careful when dealing and working with a Lord of Chaos.

The witch boy looked around scratching his head "Something is interfering with the spell it keeps leading right to this general area" The Cat meows caressing the lord of chaos's legs. "Interference Teekl!" he growled "Teekl, we'll show them how useless such things are?"

The witch boys facial features begin to twist, Artemis sees the glow in his eyes as the flames begins to cover his hands only for the person next to him grab his wrist.

"There is no need for chaos, the job is to find the girls whereabouts."

"I can bring the chaos." He muttered. "I'll find the girl an…."

"And call down the justice league while you make a scene looking for her? The companion was now in the lord's face.

"I'll force the girl to come forward."

"No, now that we know that the girl is hiding amongst the students, your job ends here."

The lord of Chaos looked hard at his companion sizing him up.

Bright blue eyes clashed with the infinite darkness in the eyes of the witch boy until finally Klarion looked away and sighed "okay, okay, your right."

Artemis let out a sigh of relief the witch boy's companion had just saved the school.

The companion turned towards Artemis noticing her for the first time, "Looks like we have a witness." He grabbed something from his pocket tossing it to the lord of Chaos "You know what to do." he walked away while the lord of chaos raised his arm it began to shine brightly.

"Tegrof gnihtyreve uoy tsuj was dna draeh"

A few Minutes Later

Artemis looked around confused…what was she doing?

"Atalanta" Artemis turned to see Robin walking over. So this is where you disappeared to."

Yeah, sorry, I just needed some fresh air?"

"Let's head back to the dorms I'm beat."

"Hey Nix?"

"Yes Atalanta."

"Can I copy your homework?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey there is no beta on the current chapter or possibly future chapters, anyone interested please pm me.**

Dick Grayson woke up feeling the world was tilted on its axis, he sat in bed while the shift from laying down to sitting made everything swirl painfully, "today is going to be a long one" he mused rubbing his temples. The night before he and Artemis had erected a screen barrier to give each other at least a sense of privacy. The night was uneventful for the most part except for a meeting with Roy and Kaldur to discuss the background checks. Dick yawned feeling grumpy he knocked on the wall on his side, "Are you decent?

There was a response of a groan followed by a request to shut up. He pulled the screen and marched over to the bathroom filling a cup with water and returning to his half of the room where he downed some pills from his belt. These should get me through the day he thought as he laid down and rested on his bed and waited for the pills to do their thing.

Line break

Dick sat down in the cafeteria for breakfast feeling better then when he had woken up. The pulsing hammering pain was a more manageable dull throb. He tucked into his eggs and bacon while Artemis sat down across from him.

The girl's gaze found his and concern etched upon her features "You're looking a bit pale, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he managed to say between bites

"Are you sure?"

Richard swallowed his food to respond when the universe decided to prove her right his stomach came to life twisting and growling becoming a rampaging monster. Roy approached to greet them, the food that had been going down had stopped and then reversed. Dick barely managed to turn away from Artemis only to projectile vomit all over an unsuspecting Roy.

Artemis watched the events unfold, her brain trying to process what just happened.

Roy stood in shock only the slimy yellow goo sliding from his once pristine dress shirt down to his slacks brought back his senses. He put a palm against the boy wonders forehead "You're sick".

"I am fine" he replied wiping his mouth with a napkin

Roy pointed at his once clean shirt, "you left fine on my shirt, come on lets go".

"No, really I feel better, it's just a small fever."

Roy knew how stubborn he could be, he turned to Artemis while attempting to clean his shirt "Atalanta would you mind taking your sister back to the dormitories I have to go contact Nyx's doctor".

Artemis sighed the pair had managed to make themselves the complete center of attention in the cafeteria so much for keeping a low profile she muttered to herself.

Line break

The walk back to their room was quiet Artemis moved at a slower pace while the boy wonder sulked a few steps ahead. Considering the fact that he fought crime by night and went to school by day Robin should be the first to know when to take it easy she mused.

The boy wonder took that very moment to stumble.

Artemis moved closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder "Nyx you should listen to the professor, take it easy."

Robin shook his head regretting it as his stomach twisted again in anger. "I 'm okay I've felt worse."

Artemis found it hard to argue the point and instead kneeled down and slung the boy wonder's arm around her shoulder slowly rising to stand unsteadily together. The boy wonder's thin body was noticeably warm "You're burning up."

"I'm flattered you think I'm so hot."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the statement "was that supposed to be funny?"

"He managed to shoot her his most cocky grin yet "Sorry, I can be a bit of a troll when sick."

They arrive at the dorm room Robin changes out of the school uniform into gym shorts and a white shirt.

Artemis sat down

"Take it easy I'm sure one of the other junior heroes can take the shift for the day."

There is a knock at the door and an elderly red headed woman enters only to pull at her hair to reveal a head full of graying dark hair.

She looks over the pair shaking her head "Robin he filled me in on your little mission can't say that I approve but that is nothing new. The door is locked you can take off the trinket now".

Robin nodded putting on his trademark mask before removing the bracelet.

Artemis felt a sense of familiarity unable to place where she had seen the old woman.

"Robin would you scoot to the end of the bed."

Artemis noted for the first time how human he really looked at the moment, compared to when they first met he had seemed to above such mortal things as illness.

"You can leave young lady" Artemis nodded pulling her out of her mental search to recognize the old woman.

Once the door was closed the elderly woman opened the bag setting her instruments on the desk. "Well how are things going?"

"Aside from feeling sick things are okay."

She scoffs while searching through her bag "I highly doubt that."

She grabs a tongue depressor and a flashlight from her bag beginning the examination.

"Open wide, now Richard let me start by saying how proud I am of all the good you and Bruce have done for this city".

She threw the depressor in the trash putting the flashlight back in the medical bag, pulling out a thermometer.

"When will you stop, I know that Bruce will never give up fighting crime until he solves the murder of his parents, and even then I am certain his failures will never allow him to stop fighting".

"I'm Robi-"

Leslie Thompkins interrupted him sticking a thermometer in his mouth

"No, you are Richard John Grayson, I know you want to follow in Bruce's footsteps but do you understand what that means? Fighting and nothing else, there is no room in your life for love, or family."

"Bruce has found love" Richard mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth.

"With the very people he fights with, Talia is an assassin, Selena's a cat burglar tell me, did those relationships end on happy notes."

The image of Zatanna popped into his thoughts would it be different or would it end the same way? Richard cleared his mind of such thoughts I haven't even asked her out yet. "Bruce has a family, He has me, Alfred and Jason."

"How long will that family last if, god forbid one of you dies."

"That's why I'm there to watch his back, he watches mine."

"Dick he's the adult, he should be caring for you, protecting you, not allowing you to put yourself in danger."

"You're wrong doctor in a family we protect one another no matter the situation."

"She sighed as she checked the thermometer you know the only reason I bring this up is because I care about both you and Bruce."

"I know and you want to marry Alfred."

She froze and a blush touched upon her features she coughed and read out its measurement "101 degrees (or 38 degrees Celsius if you are outside the US) you're to stay in bed today young man. Drink lots of fluids and rest, no saving the day anytime soon for you."

Dick smiled at her reaction "Okay", making himself comfortably snug in his sheets.

Dr. Leslie Thompkins packed her things entering the bathroom to adjust her disguise "You're being a gentleman to the girls of this school aren't you, I'd hate to learn about any inappropriate behavior towards any of these young ladies."

"Bruce is no playboy and neither am I"

"I know, take care of yourself Richard"

Robin knew she was gone when the door clicked close.

Line Break

Jason Todd expected his official first outing to be simple, it was recon nothing new for Batman and Robin. They had entered the Cadmus base after huntress cashed in the last of her favors much to their surprise they found more than they had bargained for.

She was currently unloading the last of her bolts from her bow gun while the other hand reached for one of her swords strapped to her back.

Wave after wave of genomorphs were attacking the alarms had gone off when they found something in particular, they found someone. Batman was doing his best to hack the systems but no matter what he couldn't get a message out. He activated the pods thawing process then slammed his fist into the screen the situation could get no worse.

Jason threw the last of his disk they released a gas that froze the next wave of attackers, he prepped himself for their last stand squeezing the cuff on his gloves an electric charge arched around his fist. We have ten minutes at best Batman, tell me back up is coming.

Bruce would have figured a way out, normally he would allow himself to be captured then escape later. Things were different this time around though as he looked down at Jason then at the figure going through the thawing process. Dick is in danger, Jason is in danger and the situation looked bleak he squeezed his belt hopefully the place had not been sound proofed yet it would explain the lax security unless of course it was a trap.

"Batman something is happening the creatures are backing off" announced Huntress

The room they currently resided in had only one entrance that acted as the only exit, it had reinforced walls which had ensured that only human size genomorphs could access the room. The group watched the creatures drag their frozen counterparts away instead of charging forward it put them on edge.

Jason was the first to see what was coming having pulled a binoculars from his belt "this is not good please tell me you brought the kryptonite?"

Batman shook his head.

"Does Superman have a long lost brother?"

Bruce took the binoculars walking towards the group wearing a white suit was a younger version of Clark ringed by the smaller genomorphs whose horns glowed red. The younger Clark let out a roar and was on them in seconds holding Bruce up by the throat, Jason jammed both his fist into its face hoping to shock it into letting Bruce go it turned towards Jason looking more beast the man. Huntress's blade came down on the hand holding Batman shattering surprising the clone enough to let his grip go slack enough for him to free himself. The clone Roared only to get a mouth full of the only thing left in Bruce's belt smoke pellets causing him to have a coughing fit. Jason led the impromptu escape throwing the last of his pellets to create a path through the army of genomorphs. Huntress followed carrying the boy from the cryotube on her back they arrive at the elevator their only way out.

Jason attempted to use his computer only to realize he busted the gloves against the superman clone, the genomorphs begin to surround them they put their backs to the elevator door. Huntress pulled her other blade but to Jason it seemed pointless it looked more like a toothpick when pointed at the largest genomorphs. Jason held up his fist attempting to keep himself calm would they clone him then kill him or would they keep him around like some trophy like they did Roy. Jason saw the creatures move to capture him when the sound of metal shrieking filled the air they stopped and doors of the elevator were wrenched open and the man of steel stepped in. The creatures dispersed "Batman is lucky I was in Smallville, I would not have heard the signal in Metropolis".


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. No beta although I had a reader go through one of the early drafts. Apologies for its short length I have more written but felt it proper to end where I did.**

Bruce felt a sense of relief flood his body. The man of steel had concern etched itself on his face. "Batman Are you alright?"

"No", before the dark knight could continue a roar pierced the air. Batman summed up the situation as simply as possible "you have a clone, it's mad and it's coming this way".

Superman looked up in time to see the clone fly straight at him. Superman's fist was a blur striking the clone changing its flight path into the ceiling.

"Did you contact the league?" asked Batman

No, I figured the situation to be pretty bleak for you to use the signal watch and rushed over. I'm surprised you imbedded the watch into your utility belt.

"I keep my best tools with me at all times." Replied Batman taking stock of his mostly barren utility belt

"Did you just call me a tool?"

"Only a kryptonian can fight a kryptonian."

"Touché"

Another roar and the clone dropped down from the hole in the ceiling.

Did you come alone? Bruce asked Clark.

"No" responded Superman locking arms with the clone. The pair slammed into a wall and disappeared.

Jason looked up the elevator shaft and whistled "he did a number on the elevator getting down here, we might be stuck."

"Where's the back-up?" Asked Huntress when Jason yelped and was tackled to the ground.

Huntress moved to rescue the boy only to pause at the sound his laughter.

"Stop it you stupid mutt" Huntress hesitated uncertain on what to do, it was just a dog being extremely affectionate.

"Krypto off" commanded Batman the dog sat down completely docile

Jason wiped his face "I think he's our backup.

The only response from the dog was the wag of his tail.

Line Break

Lex Luthor shut off the feed from Cadmus, Project Match had almost been useful in getting rid of the intruders. Unfortunately now that Superman shown up the project would fail. Match's strength matched the man of steel's but, its rage left little room for strategy. Lex made a call the phone rang for a few moments before there was a click and a young man responded "Hello".

"Alex, the league has found the Cadimus base and now know about the clone. Time for you to move on the girl.

Father I'm sorry but despite knowing where she is hiding I haven't manage to single her out.

I have come into a bit of Fortunate information, it seems the girl had to have a screw put in after her father broke her ankle at the age of twelve. I had the serial number sent to your phone."

You will need to move fast I've sent in an agent of the light to intercept batman but it's a delaying tactic at best. Find a way to get the girl into the open, the clone is most likely apart of the protection detail if you face him you know what to do.

Make sure you have your shields with you Alex, I'm trusting you to do this. I know you won't disappoint me son.

Line break

Kaldur blew his whistle and began his stopwatch. The students in his P.E class watched as five of their own classmates raced to swim from one end of the pool and back. Kaldur shouted out their names as they finished one of girls approached him "why not announce times?"

"Times don't matter when you all have room for improvement." He did write them down though at the end of the term he would hopefully have his replacement show it to them with their last lap to give them a sign of their growth as athletes.

Artemis sat on the bleachers drying her hair, the boy wonder was sick the idea seem so surreal. Villains got sick, at least went to a hospital or the vet if desperate. The idea of the batman curled up with a bowl of soup nursing a cold seemed like an impossibility. Doesn't help when batman seems to come out of life or death situations with nary a scratch.

Hey Atalanta heard about what happened at breakfast is your sister going to be okay

Artemis looked up to see Marika sit down next to her

I don't know, before I left for first period the doctor had just arrived to see her.

Artemis wondered for the first time about Robin the human being, he gets sick, deals with homework like any other kid. Does he worry about his future, gets butterflies in his stomach around his crush? Was the Robin she hung out with in class the same person without the tights? The only thing she could say with certainty was that he was mischievous.

I wouldn't worry, Nix is such a bundle of energy around here I'm sure she will be back on her feet in no time.

Artemis had to agree with that opinion he seemed to have limitless energy.

A shrill ring filled the air taking everyone by surprise

"Fire alarm" announced Kaldur stating the obvious.

He looked around until he found Artemis in the bleachers "everyone line up we are evacuating."

One of the girls ignored the order "we can't go out there without our shoes and only in bathing suits."

"You girls are just going to have to tough it out, I would rather you are safe and in momentary discomfort then perish in a fire foolishly getting dressed."

Artemis watched the girls join the line, her nerves on edge. She felt vulnerable if this was an attack she had nothing to fight with except a group of sidekicks to defend her. Sidekicks who had been captured at one time or another. Artemis felt a hand slip into hers "Atalanta its okay, it's probably some kid pulled the alarm as a prank."

Artemis attempted to relaxed maybe Marika was right still the persistent feeling of danger lingered.

Line Break

Robin woke up to the sound of the alarm, he got to his feet when the dizziness returned. He swallowed the pills left on the dresser by doctor Thompkins and grabbed the cell phone next to it. Robin imputed a second pin accessing the coms network. Roy what's the situation?

"There's a small fire, word from administration is one of the air conditioning units malfunctioned".

"Where's Artemis?"

"She's safe, she was in Kaldur's class when the alarm went off. The whole school is evacuating to the field as per school protocol, I'm heading your way."

"No, stay close to Artemis."

"Robin you're sick Batman would kill me if-"

"If the shadows make a move on Artemis I'm not in any condition to fight, I'll evacuate and contact the bat cave."

"Alright, I'll go join Kaldur, update bats and let him know if this is just a fire, Nix and Atalanta will need to be picked up by a parent or guardian."

Robin disconnected from the chat and slipped on the magic jewelry. He imputed a third pin that allowed him to contact the cave but, there was no response great time to be busy Bruce.

Robin left a message hopefully Alfred would come through if Bruce is too busy running down leads. He headed out to join in the evacuation in progress


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for long wait for update and the odd format.

An: suck at Spanish so bane will speak English unless someone is picky enough to translate and send it to me. Also the segment in brackets is nonverbal communication.

Alex stood across the street from the school taking a deep breath before slapping a patch onto his shoulder. The boy's pulse fluxed pulsing quickly then more slowly as every cell in his body was burning with energy. Alex looked at the building wanting to charge in and confronting the so called heroes. The boy took a few steps preparing to leap into the building before stopping. The idea was stupid he could have harmed innocents but the initial wave of rage had nearly blinded him to it. For Alex the shields were his greatest weapon but also his greatest weakness the rage made it hard to think or focus he willed himself to a calm demeanor. Now Alex had to find the girl he focused his eyes on the building scanning the occupants inside. There are too many in close quarters to distinguish anyone or anything. He would have to change that his eyes searched the building until they came upon an empty room with an external air conditioning unit. Blue eyes began focusing on the unit causing a burst of infrared laser to impact and heat the metal of the unit until it burst into flames. He used his super hearing and found a school security guard patrolling the parameter. Alex took a moment to compose himself before running over and pointing out the fire to the security guard who directed him to pull the alarm while he alerted the office. He followed the instructions given then waited until the security guard finished his report before lightly flicking the security guard knocking him out. Stashing the guard in a safe place after appropriating his uniform the Radio flared to life Fire reported and confirmed to be located on fourth floor all units report at the entrance to assist in evacuation. Alex responded in the perfect mimicry of the guard's voice, 10-4 heading out.

Line Break

Roy gazed across the field spotting Artemis and class wrapped in their towels standing nearby. Kaldur whose disguise had darken his hair and changed his facial features making him unrecognizable with no sign of his atlantian physiology visible.

Kaldur eyes met Roy's raising an eye brow (Any sign of trouble?)

Roy sighed then shook his head (except for Robin being stubborn, no.)

Kaldur pursed his lips then nodded (I'm worried too, but I trust his judgement.)

The Atlantian returned to surveying the area for threats effectively ending their nonverbal communication.

Roy joined him in the task only to growl to himself a few minutes into his task causing his class to look at him with a confused curiosity. He marched over to the nearest teacher and asked "Do you mind watching the students I need to speak with security about an important situation".

The teacher nodded turning to face the two classes'.

Roy turned to see Kaldur shaking his head (Robin is not going to happy.)

Roy walked off (I won't be satisfied until I know he's safe.)

Line Break

Alex was scanning the field when one of the teachers tapped him on the shoulder, had someone figured out he's an imposter? He calmly turned to face the mystery figure who looked so worried that Alex managed to sound grumpy and not annoyed. "Yes" He asked.

"One of the students was sick this morning" they stated rubbing their chin nervously. "I'm worried that they might be too sick to make it out safely."

Alex felt guilt build up in his chest if people ended up getting hurt because of his impromptu plan he would never be a hero when the league is gone.

"I'll go make sure they make it out safely where exactly is the room? asked Alex

"She is in the dormitories located on the fifth floor."

Alex grabbed the radio informing the other guards to keep an eye out for the girl named Nyx.

Line Break

Richard felt at odds with the situation as he walked down the hall, there's an emergency and he's playing civilian. The utility belt hidden in his sweater swayed with every step tapping his back reminding him of its presence. What does Bruce call it the weight of being a hero, he would be lying to himself if he said the last few days weren't a nice change, a break from the never ending battle as Clark would call it. The call to become Robin over the last few days had grown, he missed the night air and scrambling across rooftops. Swinging from building to building might seem different but the rush of air and momentary free fall would take Richard back to the circus allowing him to connect once more with the family he lost. The boy wonder met with a brigade of firemen at the entrance they rushed past him only looking his way verifying he (or since he was incognito she) was okay before rushing up the stairs. Richard admonished himself for being so childish. Robin isn't the only hero there and with the shadows hunting for Artemis it would be stupid to risk an unnecessary appearance. Robin finds a guard staring off to space before looking down and finding Nix "where did you come from?" He looked around before asking "….are you Nyx?"

"Yeah" replied Richard feeling a sense of familiarity about the guard but unable to figure why?

The guard rubbed his neck "your teacher was worried you were too sick to evacuate. Are you okay?"

Before Robin could explain the guard held up his hand in a gesture telling him to wait then he pulled out his Radio "this is Ben the kid has been found".

"10-4 Students all accounted for and evacuated over"

Robin looked around searching for Roy "I guess you were waiting for me".

The guard slotted the radio into his belt "well you're the last one out".

Robin held his hand against his side feigning weakness "I guess being sick slowed me down a bit".

"Yeah your teacher was worried, he thought you might have collapsed on your way out. He demanded I bring you to him personally"

Link Break

The bright sun was a nice change from the metal walls of the Cadmus's facilities Jason dangled awkwardly from Krypto's neck as the dog flew him out of the Cadmus lab elevator and the building that housed it. The Farm in Kansas was the least likely location for a lab and if huntress had not cashed in the last of her favors the truth about Roy would never had come to light. Krypto set him down and flew back inside for the others. What sort of circus act would they have to pull to get Roy would be worthy of the silly file Grayson kept. A photo album initially started by Alfred as a record of batman's crusade against crime, it now held highlights of the more human aspects of the cape crusader and family. Bruce falling asleep at the computer. Batman with corks on the end of his bat ears because dick said they were too sharp. There is even a photo of Jason snatching the wheels off the batmobile. Hopefully the image of Batman and huntress dangling from Krypto with Roy would sit nicely next to the photo of Dicky bird, Bruce and Clark where superman had to rescue batman dressed as batman. The wind ran through the wheat field the plants swayed rhythmically. Jason examined his hands they were bruised from smacking supes clone. Now that he was outside did the thrill go away and he began to feel the impact of the last few hours. He yawned only to only for a shadow fall over him he opened his eyes and he froze.

Hello little bird where is the bat. Jason's hand darted to his belt only to be reminded about how empty his utility belt really was. Bane he growled.

Bane laughed then raised has hand to his Ear. "I found where they are."

A few moments later Bane was joined by a woman.

She quickly conversed with bane while Jason attempted to contact the cave only to get static.

A growl filled the air

Krypto had returned with Batman and huntress who had held onto its hind legs while Roy rested in batman's cape in a make shift sling carried by the Dog.

Hello beloved . . . . . . . traitor.

"Talia" growled Batman, working with bane now?

He is here for his own reasons, knowing that he will not stop you I ask that you not interfere with my duel with Huntress.

Batman took stock of the situation at hand then sighed noting how little choice he had still, he quickly muttered quietly Krypto go home.

The dog looked at him once then flew off taking special care not to go so fast that Roy would fall out of the make shift sling.

Jason really hoped that supes would hurry up.

Line break

Roy felt the weight lift off his shoulders at the sight of Nix. The paleness from the morning was gone but Robin looked tired for the most part. The batglare coming from a thirteen year old girl was a surreal experience thankfully batman does not have any female protégées. Kaldur's normally serious facade could not stop the smirk from appearing on his face. Grayson for his part understood why Roy did it he was famous for ignoring orders, it still ticked him off though.

"This is the one you were worried about right?" asked the guard

Roy nodded "hard to forget about the person who was so sick they throw up on you.

"Not my fault your shirt made me sick to my stomach." Quipped Robin earning a few chuckles from the surrounding crowd of students.

Roy rubbed his temples "kids" he muttered

The guard looked at Robin then at Roy squinting.

"Something on my face" asked Roy

"Sorry just you look like an old friend do you mind talking in private for a moment?' Asked the guard

Roy and the guard some distance away from the students

"Have you ever been kidnapped?"

Roy was surprised to be asked such a question.

"No he lied why do you ask? What is this about?"

"You remind me of an old friend.'

"Who?"

"Roy Harper'

The look of surprise was all he needed to know to confirm his suspicions

"Broken Arrow"

End of chapter

AN:

I already have the follow up chapter planned out but please the only way I know people enjoy reading and want me to update are reviews or heck just shoot me a message on any thoughts you have. I read every review. A review is why I came back to continue the story.


End file.
